As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly interconnected. Many computing devices can communicate with one another via various different wireless communication protocols, and in some situations a computing device can simultaneously communicate with multiple other computing devices using different communication protocols. This simultaneous communication, however, is not without its problems. One such problem is that switching between using these different communication protocols can take time and consume resources of the computing device, degrading the performance of communication with both of the other computing devices.